i'm leaving
by TrojanUnicorn
Summary: After talking to a friend Shego makes a very important decision. What effect will it have on Drakken?


Despite what most people thought, Shego did have people other than Drakken that she hung out with. One of them was an up and coming villainess, Nightshade. At one point Nightshade had been a college student going for her PhD when a lab accident had killed everyone in the research facility, save for her. She'd taken it hard and blamed herself. She hated herself but with therapy helped her attain forgiveness. Then she found out about her powers. Just by the simplest touch she could poison people. Shego liked her company and wasn't that scared of any accidents. Nightshade had nothing against her, Drakken could pretty much whip up any antidotes she'd need, and it was nice to not be the only one dressed like a freak in public.

"So I take it you're still working for that scientist guy but I haven't seen you guys on the news lately. Is he losing his touch or rather he never did have one in the first place, did he?" Sometimes Nightshade's words could be as poisonous as her touch. Shego shifted uncomfortably. She knew all the other villainesses wondered why she'd stay with Drakken if he couldn't dominate in the world or at least in the bedroom. But Shego was a lot deeper than most of them. She saw potential in her boss…somewhere. But maybe she was wrong. She'd been wrong about people before. Even herself.

Nightshade was waving her hand in front of Shego to get her attention. She smiled, wiping away thoughts from her head. "Sorry." She grabbed her friend's gloved hand; she was probably the only person brave enough to do so without thinking about it. Dragging her into some random clothing store, Shego forced Nightshade to try on different outfits until they found one that looked extremely nice on her. They paid for it and realized the time. Shego headed back to Drakken's lair.

Kim Possible kicked Shego in the face. It hurt like hell but she managed to flip out of her fall. Even though she was getting her ass kicked she still had to make it look good. 'But why? For who?' Shego's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying cheerleader once more. This time however she lost her footing and fell into a spare parts pile with more of Drakken's failed inventions. While she was trying to loosen herself from the wires she heard the tell-tale boom of another conquest mission down the drain. The ultimate weight of another failure settled on her and she just stopped trying to get free. But though any other person would have probably missed her, Drakken had been watching her fight the entire time; he'd seen exactly where she'd fallen. He quickly untangled her from the wires and shook her a bit. She pushed him away from her.

"Stop trying to help me! Don't you see I just want the cops to come and arrest me? What is the point of fighting if we are always going to lose?" Her glow had involuntarily turned itself on and with every question she aimed at him it seemed to glow brighter. He was a bit unnerved by this but pushed it away. Shego needed a confidence boost.

"Well it's not you. You're fighting is great. It's my inventions and plans. They always fail." He hoped that was enough to sate her ego long enough to get her calmed down. But she turned on him again.

"Yes. Exactly. It is you. And so…" He waited for the words that would inevitably promise him bodily harm.

"I'm leaving you." Nope he was wrong, this was much, much worse.

"But Shego--" The words faded. This couldn't be happening. Why now? Why would she leave? But he knew. Wait, why did she say leave? Why didn't she say quit? But those words would never form. He was speechless. She turned heel and left.

That night she called Nightshade.

"Hello?"

"Nightshade?"

"Hey Shego." A pause. "What's wrong?"

"I told Drakken I'm through."

Nightshade was currently painting her toenails but now she stopped. She knew Shego, and though she was cruel and mean; she wouldn't give up on people. Not even the hopeless.

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect that. It wasn't because of anything I said was it?" She was afraid that because the villainess had a quick temper that she may say things without thinking them through then just go through with them because of her stubbornness.

"No it wasn't you, I've been thinking about it for a while really. I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Well it's your decision to make. And I guess if you're happier. Wait where are you gonna stay? What are you gonna do? You've always been part of a team."

"I wasn't on Drakken's team," She spat, "I was only a lowly sidekick. I was hardly above dirt level to him. I'll be glad when this is over. The only thing that'll be hard to get used to is not losing every time anymore."

Nightshade saw obviously Shego's decision had been made. But why did she call then? She had made up her mind so did she want someone to try and convince her otherwise? After a few more exchanges the phone hung up. And Drakken who had accidentally also been about to use the phone could hardly hang it up. All day he'd been trying to convince himself that Shego was just playing a dirty trick on him. But now that reality had sunk in he just didn't think he could handle it. Depression had sunk in so he did the only thing he could think of, he ordered take out. Nothing better than drowning one's sorrows in grease.

She had finished packing. Nothing much was ever accumulated at one place because lairs were always temporary- another thing she hated. She went downstairs to grab something to eat because packing had made her hungry. Drakken was munching on some Chinese food. He'd ordered about everything on the menu. When he looked up and saw her he had to quickly look back down at his eggroll. He was scared to yell at her and scared to cry. Either one would freak her out and he just didn't want to deal with anymore emotions tonight. But Shego wasn't going to let him off so easily. She grabbed some rice and started pouring soy sauce over it. After five minutes of silent eating though, Drakken threw his plate on the table. Shego jumped. Drakken was absolutely livid and showing it.

"How can you just say you're leaving? What the hell is your game Shego? I might not succeed but you still get paid. And it's a lot more than you would make anywhere else. I've given you benefits, a home, vehicles, vacations. I've made leniencies for every time you've disobeyed, betrayed me, or yelled. Do you even realize how much you put me down? It's a wonder I'm still--" But what he was about to say we will never know because at that exact moment Shego grabbed his collar and brought his face to hers, kissing him passionately. He was surprised but then he felt himself enjoying it. All the "what ifs" about what this may do to their professional relationship were wiped away by the knowledge that she wouldn't leave him. Not now. He grabbed her and pulled her body in closer to where she was sitting on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled off his ponytail. He roughly grabbed her in places to make her squirm because he knew she liked it rough. He had no personal experience with her but he could just tell. Through the gasps between kisses and moans he heard her say "bedroom." And that's where he took her.

When Shego woke up she curled up into a ball. Did she just sleep with Drakken last night? But she could feel his body next to hers. There was no other way they'd end up in a position like this. Why did the regrets always come after you already made the mistake? Now she was faced with a big problem. If she stayed she would hate her herself but if she left she would hate herself even more. But her bags were packed. She'd already said she was leaving, how would Drakken ever respect her if he thought her word didn't mean anything? She would no longer care what he thought now. She grabbed her green and black jumpsuit and quietly left.

He had been awake when she crawled out of bed. As much of a ninja as she was he was so used to her by now she just couldn't sneak up on him anymore. He thought it was cute how she'd slipped out, so careful not to wake him. But then he heard the door shut and the car start. All the happiness he had been feeling was ripped away. He'd felt physically ill because he was wrong. Shego had left him. That's what she meant. They'd always been more than just evil guy and sidekick, they were too personal, too close, to ever be anything less. And though he felt the night he'd just had was inevitable he'd never suspected it would have ended like this. So she didn't quit. She left. If he hadn't cared he wouldn't have felt so sick. Now he almost wished he didn't. He imagined what it would be like.

He could get up and get dressed. He would get breakfast and look in the want ads just in case there was a sidekick out there. He would need to find a replacement. But even the calloused version of himself knew no one would replace her. So he would decide to build one. One that couldn't second guess him. One that couldn't hurt him, wait this Drakken wasn't supposed to get hurt. He hated himself knowing that no matter what he felt bad. Being used didn't even affect him. Even if she didn't love him, still having her around would have been better than this. He buried himself under the blankets. But they were stuck, they wouldn't even cover him. He poked his head out and realized they wouldn't budge because someone was tugging at them on the other end. He let her pull them off his head as she climbed next to him. Not knowing what to do, he just looked at her dumbfounded. Then she just started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Shego hardly ever apologized and never because she actually meant it. But she was sincere about it. And it wasn't just her tears running over his hand as he tried to wipe them away that made him realize. He pulled her close to him and for a second got nervous because he was naked. Then he remembered the night before and got over it. He reflected on that, in the midst of all the heat and passion she'd taken the time out to say something he'd never expected her to say: "Drakken, I love you." He'd reassured her he felt the same and now he knew she was sincere about that too. That night had never been about pity.

"I can't believe you came back."

"You don't think any less of me, do you?"

"I would've if you'd have gone through with it. I know living with me can be difficult but I respect you for not giving up on me." He kissed away the last of her tears.

"But I was going to. I got to the end of the driveway and I was about to pull out. But then I just started crying. I didn't even know why until I realized I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."

They spent the rest of the day just lying in one another's arms.

Now Drakken's only worry was that this would complicate their villainous lives but you could still be evil and in love so he could rest easy.

And Shego was happy knowing that she could safely stand by her man and not be looked down, after all, now she knew even though he was a failure at dominating the world, he could still dominate in bed.


End file.
